


To Belong

by vamptramp0348



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Matchmaking, Non-Canon Relationship, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Hannibal AU: Will a pre-school teacher who is a single father to his six month old son Galen who was born via surrogate, lost his partner of ten years David four months before his son's birth, is hesitant about dating again.  Hannibal a five star chef who runs an upscale restaurant and is purposefully a single father to his four year old daughter Brielle is very guarded and particular about who lets into his and his daughter's life.  Both agree to go on a blind date thanks to mutual friend Alana Bloom sparks fly but not always in the best way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is subject to change as it goes along.

There was a time when Will Graham could remember how he used to stay up late with his one best friend in college and they'd pour into bed at five in the morning knowing damn well they had a lecture five hours later. Looking down at his infant son Galen while he suckled on his bottle of warm formula he preferred waking up at five rather than falling asleep. The nursery was quiet and it wasn't light out yet so Will could see all the stars in the sky still he couldn't wait until Galen could sit up with him and point at the constellations and Will would rattle off their names and a few interesting facts. Fatherhood suited him but how he wished he didn't have to do it alone.

　

"Here let me get that don't want you sucking air, you'll get a tummy ache" Will said removing the bottle once it was emptied but Galen still tried to nurse it. He laid him against his shoulder and began patting his back to burp him. Once a small belch erupted from the babe Will cradled his son close to his heart to sooth him back to sleep. Will smoothed his hand all around Galen's wispy brown hair as his blue eyes shut. He was every bit of Will there were no traces of the surrogate mother if only David could've lived long enough to see him.

　

Will would never forget the day he lost David he had just gotten off the phone with him, Will was at the doctor's appointment with the surrogate they were listening to the baby's heartbeat for the first time and found out they were expecting a boy. Will could still hear the tears in David's voice as it cracked he was overjoyed and they had planned their little family out starting with Galen which was of Will's DNA and the second baby would be David's but a drunk truck driver lost control of his semi and plowed into David's at a red light near their farm.

　

A stray tear slipped down Will's cheek and dropped onto Galen's head as he replayed coming home that day to see police waiting for him. A part of Will died that day he had spent ten years with David and they were finally granted the miracle of a child only for him not to make it to see Galen coming into the world. Will went numb for months after he lost his love but the moment the nurse put Galen in his arms it was like all the feeling and warmth flooded him. He cried again both tears of joy and pain, he found someone once again he would love for the rest of his life.

　

Once Galen was asleep Will laid him back in his crib he watched him sleep a little longer before going to make himself coffee, he knew there was no going back to sleep for him. The dogs woke when Will stepped foot in the kitchen they began letting out small barks and whimpers "Guys shhh you'll wake Little Man" they were all well trained enough they understood that when the baby was sleeping to keep their noises to a minimum. Will opened the door to let them have their morning run of the farm.

　

It amazed Will how little the house used to be but once he and David decided they were ready for children the addition was built so quickly, it went from a one room cottage to a three bedroom home to which sadly the third bedroom would never be used. Will couldn't think about having another child without a partner and financially he was struggling to take care of himself, Galen and their five dogs.

　

"I'll manage" was always Will's motto and he did. Having Galen made him determined he didn't have time to brood or sulk because his son was depending on him. He sighed as he sipped his coffee watching the sunrise and the dogs playing with one another in the yard it was hard but Will wouldn't trade his life for anything.

**

　

"Look it's Mr. Gwaham!" he heard one of the boys from his class say as he entered into the building with Galen in his arms and a diaper bag on his shoulder. The kids began flocking from his friend Alana Bloom's room "Okay lets give him some room so he can bring Galen in"

　

The kids backed up to allow him inside he passed Galen onto her arms "Good morning Mr. Galen" she said kissing his cheek "I packed him an extra bottle he seems to be having a better appetite"

　

"Yeah? He's going through a growth spurt. How's his dad's appetite?" she asked taking the diaper bag.

　

"His appetite is pretty okay actually gained some weight back. Okay kids lets form a nice and quiet line at Miss Alana's door so we can head to our classroom. Jacoby you're line leader okay? Show the others how we do it"

　

Alana knew Will was going to dodge her inquiries she had been there heavily over the past year and he loved her for it but he didn't want to keep drudging up the hurt at least not with other people. He gave Galen one last kiss "And I will see you later buddy have fun. Kids what'd you say to Miss Alana?"

　

"Thank you Miss Alana" they all said in unison and waved to her as they went onward to their own class. Will knew he only bought himself some time before he and Alana would have time alone and she would start poking at him again.

　

At recess Will sat on the picnic table watching his kids play when Alana came outside and took a seat beside him "Those kids adore you. They were telling me and the other girls all they've learned from you. You're a great teacher Will"

　

"Thanks but it's easier with them they have such young and impressionable minds I just want to do my part to prepare them for the years ahead by sparking their curiosities"

　

"Yeah well every kid that has completed your pre-K class has been such a joy for their next teacher. Bet you can't wait for Galen to be in your class by then he'll already be brilliant because you'll be teaching him at home"

　

"I don't think I want Galen in my class it'll be unfair to him to have to be the example. He'll most likely want special treatment and I'm soft enough towards him I'd give it"

　

They both shared a small laugh but then it grew silent and tense "Alana, I am grateful for everything you've done for Galen and I but if it's okay I don't want to keep bringing it up. I live with it"

　

"I understand that's not what I'm trying to do. It's almost been a year since David left us..."

　

"Us? He left me and he left our son, he didn't leave you"

　

"Will! You weren't the only one who adored David. He had so many friends that loved him too and I was one of them. And I know David would be so hurt right now by how closed off you have become. He loved you that's why I don't think he'd want you to raise Galen alone..."

　

Will jumped up from the table "Kids it's time to go inside for a snack...Alana we've been friends for a long time and that's why I won't say anything to hurt your feelings but I am not ready to give my heart away again. It's been ten months since he died and I can't even say that at a year that I will be ready to even think of seeing another man. So with all due respect please stop trying"

　

"Will, I'm sorry..." she tried to apologize but he had already herded the children back into his classroom shutting the door up. Alana heaved a heavy sigh as one of the teen volunteers came out "Alana we need your help with Henry he's throwing toys again" she got up from the bench staring into Will's classroom it was such a shame for someone so amazing to be suffering and alone.

　

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was constant chaos in Hannibal Lecter's kitchen from the open to close, he barely had time to think but cooking had always been his passion. "Franco what are you doing?! Table six ordered the smoked salmon twenty minutes ago! Come on people! You are supposed to be the best in this city and that's exactly what I expect! This is a five star establishment so I want a five star staff!" he shouted.

　

His staff both revered and feared him, he wasn't personally friendly with any of them. The most friendly he got with them was a pat on the back for doing a good job but it had to be hard earned. Hannibal kept everything running like a clock taking his time to carefully plan the menu which changed daily and he knew which dish he could entrust with which of his staff. Even his sous chef Rafael didn't know Hannibal that well but Hannibal preferred it that way.

　

"Sir the governor of Maryland has requested to meet you, to give you his compliments personally" one of the waiters came through the doors as Hannibal was sampling a soup "This chicken rice soup needs turmeric powder but otherwise good job" he patted her on her back she looked as if she were star struck but immediately went to work with his suggestion. "Rafael check the ducks and dishes tonight are on Franco who still has failed to deliver the smoked salmon" Hannibal announced after wiping his hands and heading out with the waiter.

　

"Ahh there he is Baltimore's best hidden treasure Hannibal Lecter" the governor and his party all began clapping to which Hannibal bowed "I thank you and I do hope that everything was to your satisfaction"

　

"As always you have one of the most beautiful restaurants in the city, delicious meals and a charming staff" they shook hands as everyone was departing.

　

Out of the corner of Hannibal's eye he spotted an older woman sitting at table with a small girl he first had to apologize personally to table six. It was a husband and wife who looked more than a little peeved "I am personally apologizing for your wait it seems the person in charge of the salmon has yet to catch it"

　

The couple broke into smiles "But please let me offer your lunch on me that includes a dessert to share" he said with a wink and they were very much more pleased he nodded to the waiter to strike their bill to which the waiter nodded.

　

Hannibal was feeling wore down already but when he came to the table with the lovely young girl his spirits rose "Daddy!" she exclaimed leaping from her chair and running to him. He crouched down and opened his arms wide for her. She slipped her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "How is my princess?"

　

"I want a hot fudge brownie sundae but Greta says I can't have one yet"

　

Hannibal set her back up on her chair to see why Greta said no to her request "Take two more bites of your lunch and you can have the sundae okay Brielle?"

　

"Okay daddy"

　

"That's my good girl. Daddy has to get back to the kitchen but I will see you at home. I love you" he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

　

"I love you too daddy"

　

Brielle was four and the pride of Hannibal's life not to mention the spitting image of him. Four years before he was at the pinnacle of his success but he was feeling empty he hadn't wanted to get married not since the last man he was with tried to steal from him. It was when he was walking around the Baltimore Aquarium and he saw a father holding his little girl with her curly pigtails and beautiful sundress did he realize what he wanted.

　

Hannibal sought to find a suitable surrogate to bear his child. He interviewed over twenty women until he found the perfect one. She was a neurosurgeon from Reston, Virginia who Hannibal came to the agreement that they would share custody of the baby but he had no desire to be her romantic partner as she didn't desire to be his either. Sadly she died during the birth of Brielle but Hannibal knew he would see to it that Brielle lacked nothing.

　

From infancy to toddler Hannibal enjoyed each and every stage an when Brielle entered pre-school he found time to go back to the restaurant to resume his other love. Greta was only with Brielle a few hours a day but she was someone Hannibal trusted with his own life as she had been working for his family prior to working for him she may have been older and old school but Brielle adored her.

**

　

Hannibal was ready to leave when the phone in his office rang "Yeah you have Hannibal" he knew he didn't have to speak formally it was the second line and that was reserved for friends and he really had only one close enough to give the number to, Alana Bloom.

　

"Hey how's my big five star chef doing?"

　

Hannibal smiled, "He is well getting ready to go home to his princess"

　

"How is Miss Brielle? Is she enjoying school?"

　

"She is doing good as well but we have our fights about school. Brielle says all the girls are mean to her but I told her it's just because they are jealous of her"

　

"I've seen enough at the school here girls are mean and it's tragic because Brielle is such a smart and sweet little girl. I won't keep you because I know how precious your time is with Brielle but I'm coming home for the weekend and was wondering if you'd like to get together?"

　

"I would love that. Do you want to come over for dinner at my home?"

　

"Sure but I hope you'll come by mom's she would love to see you. She's been wanting to come by your restaurant but she never makes it to the city much anymore"

　

"Well then I am going to bring you both my cooking to her home. Is Saturday evening alright?"

　

"That's perfect I'm not going to tell her I'm going to surprise her. But I will definitely be hearing about how you were the one that got away. Hey I have to go my dinner guest has arrived"

　

"A gentleman perhaps?"

　

"No such luck it's my best friend Jennifer. It's going to be great to see you Hannibal"

　

"I feel the same Alana, enjoy your dinner. Goodbye" he hung up and finished gathering his things to leave. He nodded to Rafael as he exited the kitchen then headed on his way home to the light of his life.

**

　

That night as Hannibal was tucking Brielle into bed after a long evening of play he could tell something was bothering her "Do you want to tell daddy why you're sad?"

　

She shook her head negatively "Brielle, I can't do anything to help if you don't tell me what's wrong. Is it the girls at school?"

　

"No but the Mothers Day performance is coming up on Friday and I don't have a mommy"

　

Hannibal leaned forward and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry but maybe you could stay home from school that day and daddy will take off work so we can do something together"

　

"We worked so hard on it and making our presents but I don't have anyone to give mine to"

　

This was the biggest downside to being a single father but Hannibal didn't quite know how to explain his sexuality to Brielle and that he wasn't looking for a wife. But then he thought about Alana coming to visit "Hey I have an idea, Alana is coming for a visit over the weekend would you like her to attend your performance? You can give her the gift you made"

　

Brielle's face broke into a smile through her tears "Sound good?" she nodded "I love Alana"

　

"Daddy loves Alana too she's one of his best friends in the whole world" he laid his head beside her and gave her cheek kisses. Brielle hugged him around the neck "Daddy why don't you marry Alana?"

　

"Well, that's because daddy doesn't feel that way about Alana. Daddy is looking for something else and he'll know when he finds it"

　

"Okay but if you never find it keep Alana in mind" Hannibal chuckled as he turned her bedroom light off and pulled the door up.

　

Downstairs he poured himself a glass of Scotch and sank down into the sofa as he drank. He and Alana dated when she was in college, after knowing her all her life. Alana's mother hoped they were heading for marriage but Alana had other dreams than to settle down and Hannibal always felt more attraction to men than women. When he told Alana about his confliction she encouraged him to find what he felt he needed because she was going to do that very thing. There was no love lost on either side but Alana was now his best friend and while the betrayal of his ex-boyfriend James made him wary he longed to find another decent man to share his life with and help him raise Brielle.

　

　

 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was a thunderous applause as the children from Brielle's class finished their Mother's Day concert. Hannibal was by far the loudest parent making Alana stare at him with admiration he was another great man and father that sadly was raising his child alone. All the other parents were conscientious of his ovation and began clapping harder for their children. The smile on Brielle's face as she spotted her father and Alana next to each other shone beautifully from the stage.

　

"Alana!" Brielle ran to her after they exited the stage and to the Mother's Day lunch they were having after. Alana scooped Brielle up in her arms and gave her a comforting squeeze "Thank you for coming"

　

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

　

"Come on let me show you to our table" Brielle said and Alana put her down she took her hand and led her. The gift that Brielle made was sitting wrapped up on the paper plate in a paper bag Brielle had designed herself "I have to go help but I will be joining you guys in a minute" she excused herself. Hannibal took a seat next to Alana as she opened the bag "Aww it's a homemade jewelry box, finally I have something to put my extra earrings in" she took it out and showed it to him.

　

"Thank you for being here it's so difficult for her not having a mother or mother figure, Greta is more like a grandmother to her"

　

"Hannibal, first of all I'm happy to do this but second of all I don't think Brielle cares if you marry a woman or a man so long as she has a complete family. Just explain it to her she's a very bright girl"

　

Hannibal fidgeted in his seat a little he was uncomfortable talking about his love life or lack thereof "Alana, I'm fine it's just one day out of the entire year that will always be difficult for her but may I call on you to come and stand in?"

　

"Yes, of course you can. I feel like you already knew that though" she made him laugh "I still know you so well and if Brielle had her way I'd be marrying you"

　

Alana let out a small laugh "You have got to tell that girl the truth Hannibal. Kids these days aren't like kids of our days well definitely not of yours"

　

"Are you calling me old?"

　

She snickered then burst out into a loud giggle "I'm sorry but hey I always have appreciated your fine aging. Had a crush on you since I was seven years old. You remember that?"

　

"Of course I do you put a handmade valentine in my mailbox with two little chocolate kisses and said that if I liked you back to bring you one of the chocolates"

　

Alana began blushing "God that was so embarrassing but you never gave me back the chocolate"

　

"Yes, I did"

　

"What? No you didn't"

　

He gave her a stern look "I did. Don't you remember our first date? You went to the restroom and I put your old valentine on your plate along with your chocolate"

　

Her eyes widened "Oh yeah I totally forgot, well I owe you an apology. And tell me was that the original chocolate I gave you?"

　

"It was"

　

"Oh gross! I thought it was very stale" she slapped at him playfully while he laughed. "We had a good relationship didn't we?" she grew serious for a moment.

　

"We did in fact it was one of the best I've ever had but you had to do what you had to do, I wasn't going to stop you. You had other dreams"

　

"I was always open to someday but when you told me that you preferred men I stopped looking forward to that but not in a bad way. Listen I happen to know..."

　

"Okay lunch is coming out now I hope you guys like finger sandwiches and cupcakes" Brielle interrupted.

　

"Are you kidding me? I love finger sandwiches and cupcakes I could live off of those" Alana decided to wait until later to talk to Hannibal about going on a date with Will. She took Brielle onto her lap and they talked about the gift Brielle made her. Hannibal watched with admiration and was beginning to wonder if Alana didn't still have feelings for him.

**

　

Saturday at Alana's mother's house Hannibal showed up with flowers, wine and everything to make dinner. He put both women to work as well as Brielle to prepare dinner "What do we always say about cooking together Brielle?"

　

"The family that cooks together stays together" she chimed in tossing the salad "That's my girl"

　

"Why did you let this man go?" her mother scolded her "Mom!" Alana nearly choked on her wine "What? He cooks, he can take care of you and he already has an adorable daughter all he needs is a son and you my dear aren't getting any younger"

　

"Mother that is most inappropriate. Hannibal is one of my best friends"

　

"I agree with her" Brielle piped up "Not you too Brielle" Alana teased making her giggle.

　

"You really dreamed of living out in the middle of nowhere Virginia being a nursery attendant?"

　

"I am not just an attendant I run the nursery and am in line to be the head administrator at the school so I'm doing well for myself"

　

"If I gave my heart away to Alana how would I ever be able to flirt with you dear Beverly?" Hannibal decided to step in and get her off of Alana's back.

　

She blushed and waved him off "You are still a boy to this old girl. Brielle would you like to see some pictures of Alana when she was your age?"

　

"Yes ma'am I would" Brielle hopped off the counter and followed Beverly out of the room "Thank you for that. I swear she's louder than a biological clock"

　

"She worries about you, I think it's endearing"

　

"I'm actually glad we're alone now there's something I was trying to talk to you about at the school"

　

"Ahh yes I have been contemplating what that may be so go ahead and put my burning curosity out of it's misery" he said grinding the pepper.

　

"I have a friend and not just a guy I know, he's like family to me and he's a single dad too..."

　

Hannibal cocked his head to the side "Alana we talked about this"

　

"...can you just hear me out? His name is Will Graham and he's just the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. He has a six month old son named Galen and five dogs, he's a big dog lover. He lost his long term partner David in a car accident ten months ago they had been together for ten years"

　

"Then I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be comfortable knowing you are here on his behalf asking me to go on a date with him. He'll know when the right time for him to date will be you shouldn't be playing matchmaker for him or for me for that matter"

　

"I haven't told him about you yet he won't give me a chance but you don't know Will like I do. He is shutting everyone out and David would be very upset with him for that. David wouldn't want Will to go life alone in fact he and I used to have conversations about Will and how David worried that if something should happen to him that Will would revert back to the quiet introvert he was before he got with David"

　

"Alana, you are a good person and you do have a good sense of people but right now isn't good for him and or for me. He's guarded currently and I'm guarded always"

　

"Oh come on just one date and if you two don't hit it off you don't have to go on another one and I will never set you up with anyone else" Alana clasped her hands together in a pleading manner.

　

Hannibal sighed, "Alright one date but that's all I promise to commit to"

　

"Thank you and I just know you two will be thanking me at your wedding reception"

　

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

　

"Then again don't I always? Remember seven year old me?" they both began laughing. Alana felt warm inside she was setting up two of the best men she had ever had the pleasure to know she just wanted them to have all the happiness in the world and given what both had been through no other men deserved it more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Alana?" Will asked opening his door she had bags in her hands "Hey I stopped by Boston Market before I came thought you could use a nice hot meal"

　

He let her in the dogs bombarded her "Thank you" he could see right through her she was up to something but the food smelled much too nice to turn her away.

　

They sat down to dinner after Will fed Galen and put him down for the night "Okay Alana so spill it why did you really stop by?"

　

"I told you I thought you could use a hot meal"

　

Will smirked and gave her knowing eyes "Damn you Will Graham and those eyes. Okay I do have another agenda for being here but I wanted us to have a nice dinner before we argued"

　

"And why would we argue? What have you done?"

　

"You know it's easier to ask for forgiveness than it is permission?"

　

Will sighed, "And what I am forgiving you for?" he began slicing the ham in a terse manner.

　

"Well, there is a guy from my hometown in Maryland he's amazing and he has a four year old daughter that he is raising alone"

　

"Obviously or else he wouldn't be coming up in this conversation. What did you do Alana? Cut to the chase"

　

"I set you up on date with him"

　

"And there it is. Just so we're clear no, I do not forgive you because I remember very clearly telling you to stop trying..."

　

"Will, please do this as a favor to me. If you don't hit it off with him then I promise to drop it and no more conversation about it. But please give Hannibal a chance"

　

Will looked at her oddly "Hannibal? Is name is Hannibal?"

　

"I didn't name him okay? But yes his name is Hannibal Lecter"

　

"As in the famous Baltimore chef Hannibal Lecter? Why the hell would he want to go on a date with simple me? I'm a farm boy who has an addiction to adopting stray dogs, I love fishing...we're from two different worlds Alana"

　

Alana let out a loud laugh "So were you and David! David was from New York City and a total city boy but you won him over and he moved out here on a farm. Do you remember the first time you took David fishing?"

　

Will had to smile it was the most hilarious thing he had ever witnessed a city boy trying to cast his line and he ended up falling into the water if it weren't for Will he would've drowned. "Yes, I do. And by the way that was not fair what you just did"

　

"I know and I'm sorry but David loved you Will so you have to know that he would want you to love again. He wouldn't want you to board up your heart and hide from love. He lived to see you happy and I want you to be happy Will"

　

He shut his eyes as he tried to fight back his tears Alana got up from the other end of the table and came to him "Oh Will" he stood up and she wrapped her arms around him while he cried.

　

"I know he would want me to be putting myself out there. He said all the time and I used to get so mad at him. Because I didn't want to think about my life without David in it and I was so damn sure it wouldn't. But in the blink of an eye Alana he was ripped away from me. Just like that"

　

"I know and you will never forget him I don't think anyone who knew David could forget him. He was the life of the party and if there was no party he'd make one. But Will you are going back into your shell trying to run from everyone. I'm determined that's not going to happen"

　

Will broke into a smile "I definitely can see why you and David were friends you're so much alike. Alright I surrender I will go on this date with Hannibal Lecter but if we don't work out you better keep your promise and let me be. Because if this doesn't work out I know eventually I will find someone"

　

"Okay I promise"

　

"Why do I feel like I just sold my soul here?" Will joked and both began to laugh "Hey I should go I've got two new babies coming in and one interview for a possible other. But thank you for agreeing to go on this date"

　

"Okay don't thank me yet"

　

"Will please be on your best behavior don't throw him curveballs"

"Adaptation, I have to know if he can handle anything being thrown at him both literally and figuratively"

　

"Will Graham! He is a bit peculiar I'll admit it but he's a kind man. He is as devoted as a father as you are so that's a big plus. Be fair to him okay?"

　

"Yeah yeah I know play nicely so when is this date?"

　

"I'm going to call him tomorrow and set it up" she gave him a peck on the cheek and showed herself out.

**

　

Will tossed and turned that entire night he couldn't believe he actually agreed to go on a date with a strange guy. He was much too restless to sleep so Will got up and turned on his laptop he was going to do some snooping into Hannibal Lecter's life. As the computer was booting up he was getting lost in a memory:

　

_"Hey are you asleep?" David whispered in the dark reaching his hand out to touch Will's cheek._

_"No, I'm too excited to sleep. We're starting on the addition to the house and we've found the right surrogate. There's just too much to be wired about to sleep"_

_David shifted to get closer to Will "So this parent thing I'm the good cop you're the bad cop right?"_

_"What? That's not how it's supposed to work but I would definitely be the good cop. You came from a large Italian family who are strict so you know more about discipline than I do. I was the only child so I was super spoiled"_

_David chuckled, "Alright you got me there. I won't give spankings unless they are deserved how's that sound?"_

_"Appropriate but there are alternative ways to discipline a child besides beating their backsides"_

_"Yeah? Well, you're gonna have to teach me some of them. Are we going to have ourselves a big family? You know how us Roman Catholics like to do it"_

_Will began sniggering "I don't think this house will be able to accomodate a very large family but I think two children would be ideal for me"_

_"I'd raise a hundred babies with you Will Graham"_

_"Oh my that's a bit much but are you sure you want to handle a miniature me?"_

_David turned Will's face in the dark to look at him in the moon light "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love everything about you and if God forbid it happens I want another man to see what I see in you"_

_"Hey don't talk that shit okay? You know I don't like it"_

_"Like it or not Will it could happen. And I want to know that if it does you'll find someone who appreciates your idiosyncrasies and how weird you are but how damn interesting you are as well"_

_"You have a thing for weird don't you?"_

_"Yes, you're my odd ball but you've always been lucky for me now shut up and kiss me"_

　

Will exhaled as the memory faded they were on the very couch he was sitting on but it was pulled out into a bed. He always wondered if David had an inner knowing that he would go first and at that point soon. "What are you doing Will?" he muttered to himself looking at the lockscreen of his laptop was he really going to research his date? He wanted to trust Alana's instincts she was a good judge of character and if Will took the unfair advantage it might offend Hannibal. Will shut the screen sighing he was going to give this Hannibal guy a decent try without having the upper hand.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The file slid across Hannibal's desk with Will Graham's name on it "Did your search come up with anything?" he asked the private detective he hired to investigate Will.

　

"Nothing on him, he's squeaky clean. Even has his student loans from college paid off but on the other hand his deceased partner David Lynskey is a different story. I don't think Will Graham knows the man he was with at all, it's all there" he nodded towards the file.

　

"I asked you to look into Will Graham not his deceased lover unless anything could possibly effect I, my daughter or my business"

　

"Yes, well it turns out Will Graham is just a good ole Virginia boy who owns a farm that is heavily mortgaged, is a top notch pre-school teacher, avid fisherman and yes spends nearly $5000 a year on his dogs. He's clean just a good hearted man with a soft spot for strays which if he knew what was in that file he'd reconsider strays and put them down before they get too close"

　

Hannibal slid the man a smaller envelope with the other half of his fee "Not that I care but are you going to expose David Lynskey to his beloved?"

　

Hannibal glared at him "I do not even plan to read this file I'm just going to lock it away with the many others I have compiled. Thank you for your services"

　

"Likewise" he nodded politely then left Hannibal's office. Sitting alone in the office filling out invoices Hannibal glanced over at the file. It was perfectly acceptable for him to investigate Will because he could potentially be joining Hannibal's life on a very deep and personal level but his curiosity was piqued about the now deceased David. What skeletons did this man leave behind in his closet? And could they be potentially dangerous for Will Graham?

　

He couldn't stand it any longer he moved the invoices aside and opened the file thumbing through the Will stuff until he found everything about David Lynskey. His eyes widened as he read the printed pages, Hannibal shut the file after he got to the very end. There was no unknowing what he saw he would simply have to make sure this file was secured away and someday he may have the nerve to tell Will Graham everything.

**

　

Will wasn't pleased he had to drive all the way to Baltimore for the date, he raved at Alana about how come Hannibal Lecter couldn't at least meet him halfway. Her excuse was he was just particular about where he ate "You mean he's a control freak" Will raged back. "What am I going to do with Galen? He has a nanny probably who can watch his child"

　

"Will, calm down I am coming with you and I will take Galen to my mom's. Relax okay? He's treating you to a delicious meal, I've had his cooking it is excellent"

　

"So how is this a date if I'm going to his restaurant and yet he's going to be cooking?" he was determined to find everything wrong with this and Hannibal Lecter as he could.

　

"His staff is excellent he trusts them with his recipes. You promised to give him a chance so please remember that promise when you get there. He doesn't appreciate rudeness"

　

"Are you telling me this because you believe I'm mannerless? I'm not some graceless jackass Alana. Country doesn't mean belligerent" he huffed.

　

Alana sighed they hadn't even left Will's house and he was already throwing his own version of a tantrum "This is going to be a interesting first date" she muttered packing Galen's diaper bag.

　

Once they got to Alana's mother's Will took a shower and changed for dinner he wore his best dressy shirt with a pair of jeans "You're wearing that?" Alana asked biting her bottom lip.

　

"There's a dress code?"

　

"Just you should lose the jeans, his restaurant is five star so it's a little more dressy" she offered him a small smile.

　

Will shook his head growling as he went back into her old bedroom to change "I don't have a suit jacket just so you know" he said emerging in his khaki pants and the same shirt "That's fine you can borrow one of my dad's" she rushed to her parent's bedroom. "Now he has me dressing a certain way? This is not going to work out" Will muttered to himself.

　

"Oh William you look so handsome" Beverly complimented him once he came downstairs "Thank you Beverly I feel like a tool"

　

"Oh Will you look great. I programmed your GPS to take you right to the restaurant so you should go now"

　

"Let me guess he has a thing about punctuality too doesn't he?" Will asked straightening his suit coat.

　

"Yes, actually he does. Have a good time and just be yourself" Alana was seeing him out of the door.

　

"But Alana if I'm my country backwoods self he might not like me remember?" he teased kissing Galen's cheek.

　

"You'll be fine and for the last time that's not what I meant" she said shewing him out the door.

　

On the drive to the restaurant Will got all his snarky comments out and vented so he wouldn't offend. "Wow this place is ritzy. Alana what the hell were you thinking? He might be a bit too urbane for my taste and I might be too rural for his but you're sure we're going to hit off so here I am" he got the last of it out before he pulled up to the valet.

　

"Hello sir welcome to Brielle's" the valet greeted him "Thank you" he felt strange letting a stranger park his car. A deep breath in then a loud and frustrated exhale he was as ready as he'd ever be for this. The waiter looked dressed better than Will but he knew it wasn't time to get insecure "I'm sorry sir our dining room is at full capacity"

　

"I actually am having dinner with Mr. Lecter" Will didn't know if Hannibal was fully out so he didn't want to say they were on a date in case his staff didn't know.

　

"Ahh yes you are Mr. Graham?"

　

"Well, if I'm not my parents made one hell of a mistake" he made a sarcastic joke but the waiter just blinked "Never mind lead the way" he said coolly.

　

The waiter took him through the crowded dining room to a private area that was sectioned off "Thought you said the dining room was at full capacity?" Will looked around at the spacious room with only one table and two chairs.

　

"It is this is a party room and tonight Mr. Lecter has it reserved just for he and you, his guest"

　

"Well thank you and um do I tip you?" Will wasn't good with the protocol but the waiter didn't say anything instead he pulled the chair out for Will.

　

"Don't I feel like a dainty flower" he said under his breath as he took his seat the waiter remained behind him to help him pull up to the table "Yeah I think I got it from here it's a standard chair and I'm not elderly or disabled. Thank you" Will held his hand up to dismiss the waiter. He was relieved when the waiter exited the room "Not even going to ask what I'd like to drink? Maybe he's the opening act for the real waiter" Will snipped "And he didn't even leave a menu suppose Hannibal Lecter has picked my dinner out as well, the man is a control freak"

　

The date was setup for eight but Will looked at his watch it was fifteen minutes past that "Be on time Alana said he's a stickler for punctuality. Yeah well I'm not into hypocrites" he tapped his fingers on the table.

　

The waiter reappeared "I'm terribly sorry but Mr. Lecter is running a little late he asked me to deliver the message that he shouldn't be much longer but to take your drink order. He recommends the '72 Malbec"

　

"I think he overshot a little late but yes please bring me that Malbec" Will couldn't control his tongue which was a very bad thing. "Hold it together Will. But he's recommending wine to me? Well, I recommend the eight o'clock time you told Alana you wanted for this date but I'm knee deep in it now so it'd be very rude to abandon ship now"

　

Will got two glasses of wine in before Hannibal finally arrived he was working on his third glass when he entered the room and Will noticed he was wearing a sport coat, dress shirt and jeans much to his chagrin, "Aren't designing a bunch of rules fun for others to adhere to but even better that you can break them?" he sniped at him.

　

Hannibal looked confused "I apologize for being late but my daughter isn't feeling well and she gave her nanny an awful fit about taking her medicine. My child comes first I will not ever be apologetic for that" he stood at the table looking as if he were waiting for something but Will missed his cue so Hannibal decided to take his seat.

　

"You looked over dressed"

　

"Alana, told me you had a dress code here and you're into punctuality"

　

"Indeed I am but that doesn't mean I'm stiff to them. I know how to be lax however I do not have a high tolerance for rudeness"

　

"So I've heard" Will said as the waiter handed them each menus while another poured Hannibal's wine.

　

"Excuse us please" he sent the staff away "I see that you are determined that tonight be a disaster, you are purposefully hitting my buttons so that I may counter you. I understand that the both of us felt obligated to our friendship with Alana to agree to this date but can we please make the best of it?"

　

Will sighed, "Yes and I apologize for being somewhat of an ass. I just have a hard time with first dates they're usually the worst for me"

　

"It's alright but now that the ugliness of tonight is behind us lets be more proper and introduce ourselves I'm Hannibal Lecter" he stood from his chair and held out his hand.

　

Will rose and put his hand into Hannibal's "I'm Will Graham it's nice to meet you"

　

"Same" they resumed seating Will sneaked a few glances at Hannibal he was an attractive man but every part of this felt wrong. "Alana tells me you are a fisher"

　

"Yes I am"

　

"Well, may I recommend the Cuban style sea bass? It's one of our more zesty dishes and one of my absolute favorites"

　

Will saw the price his eyes bulged it was a very expensive meal "That sounds lovely" he agreed in time for the waiter to return Hannibal put the order in for both of them.

　

"So Brielle's let me guess that is your daughter's name?"

　

"Yes, it had a different name before but I wanted something to honor her birth and to be apart of her legacy"

　

"That's admirable but I hope you plan to leave her more than just a five star restaurant"

　

"I do, I am teaching her to cook and how cooking for others can be an act of kindness and love. I take her to homeless shelter every Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter, we work in the kitchen to prepare meals for the homeless and less fortunate. I'm not just a wealthy food snob I was taught that if you are privileged you have a responsibility to help others with that wealth"

　

Will didn't know what to say he felt his cheeks burn slightly he knew they were red but he hoped Hannibal would think it was the wine. "What are you teaching your son?"

　

"Well, right now he's six months so I suppose colors and sounds. As for longer term of what I'm teaching him and that's how to be curious. To question everything so he will recognize when something or someone isn't right and I want to teach him how to take the correct and objective path to making it right"

　

"I like that answer, you are going to raise a thinker so that he may be put in a place to make changes to the world before more problems arise"

　

"Yes, granted he doesn't get into politics and get corrupted I would prefer activist before politician but it's too early to think about it"

　

Hannibal nodded clinking his wine glass against Will's "Is that what you're accomplishing with your love of stray dogs? Being an activist"

　

"Well, the more I adopt the less make it to the shelter and die senselessly. I have a farm there's plenty room for them so I have a responsibility with my land to be a sanctuary for the lost dogs"

　

They both were thinking it Alana may have been onto something in matching them but they weren't going to be vocal about it just yet. "So what inspired you to cook?"

　

"I came from a large and interesting family. There was someone from almost every culture in my family we were such a mixed bunch. I remember elaborate family dinners it was something special to be in the kitchen to watch all the hands preparing different dishes from different cultures"

　

"Sounds amazing so you had a lot of siblings?"

　

"No, just a sister but our relatives came in from all parts of the world during holidays and when it was just my parents and us kids my father and mother put on a show cooking together"

　

Will smiled it sounded like a sweet childhood memory "What about you?"

　

"Uh I was the only child my father was psychologist and my mother a novelist. I was spoiled to make up for the fact they were falling out of love and not wanting to have another child. They held it together though, fishing was my father's escape and he passed it on to me. Everything was a psychology metaphor with that man. Neither were the best cooks but my father could cook fish so we had a lot of holiday dinners with different fish dishes"

　

Hannibal could tell Will was being entirely genuine with him he felt a bit guilty for lying about his own childhood but he wouldn't make the correction unless they were going to make a go of this relationship, it was a minor lie after all. "When did you know that you were homosexual?" Hannibal asked taking a sip of his wine.

　

"That would've been college but I guess I should've known in high school when I dated this girl named Melissa Bailey, she was a fairly beautiful girl but well she kissed me one day when we were supposed to be studying and it just kinda felt flat. I imagine it was what kissing your sister would feel like if I had one"

　

Hannibal mused at Will he was very funny Alana hadn't mentioned his sense of humor "But I remember in college there was this strapping jock he played football for the school and we were in the same math course. He asked me to tutor him so I agreed, same situation just in my dorm room now and he kisses me then the recognition happened like 'Yep there it is' so when my penis decided to make his appearance at that moment I knew"

　

"You are quite the story teller that was most amusing"

　

"Thank you but both situations were far more embarrassing than I'm letting on. I can laugh now I wasn't back then. So when/how did you know?"

　

"I've always been attracted to both genders but it was never equally I've always preferred men. There's just something about them they know your sexual needs because they share the same intimate parts. Don't get me wrong I've been with some incredible women, Alana being one of them but I find men more beautiful"

　

"Wow you dated Alana, she didn't mention that"

　

"Is there something wrong?"

　

"No, of course not my partner David was bi-sexual"

　

It began to grow uncomfortable as past lovers were now going to be on the table but Hannibal got reprieve as one of the wait staff came into the room and whispered into his ear.

　

"Thank you, Will I am terribly sorry to cut this short but my daughter had to be taken to the hospital her fever has escalated to 105. I will make sure they send you home with your meal and I am sending mine to Alana"

　

Everything was happening so fast and Will wanted to get Hannibal's phone number but he rushed out as quickly as could. Alana was going to be his only way to contact him. It wasn't what Will expected but it wasn't what he would consider a bad date. He was so wrapped up in their conversation and the looks from Hannibal expressive eyes that spoke volumes that Will didn't notice he had managed to drive back to Alana's mother's house.

　

He came inside with the bag containing the boxes of the sea bass inside Alana was sitting at the kitchen table "Will?"

　

He looked at her upon recognition of his name "You're home early did everything go okay?"

　

"Yeah he had an emergency with his daughter she has a 105 fever so he had to go before we ate but he sent it home for both of us"

　

"Are you okay?" she noticed he was in a daze. "I'm good how are you?" she broke into a smile "See I told you he's pretty incredible"

　

Will nodded Alana grabbed him by his hand and led him to the table, "Here lets eat Galen is out for the night and you can tell me what's got you so struck right now. I want to hear it all."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Months Later...**

 

Hannibal sat on the bank with Galen in his lap as he watched Will teaching Brielle how to fish. As her father he was terrified of her being out in the stream but she promised to listen to Will's instruction but the true test was trusting Will to watch over her and if the occasion arise he save her. It was an equal trade as Will was entrusting his infant son who was determined to wriggle out of Hannibal's grasp to crawl to the water. The squirming babe looked up at Hannibal with frustration as he cooed angrily "Yes, I know you want to be out there with your daddy and someday you will but right now you're safe in my arms" he kissed the top of his head still admiring the view in the water.

　

Will swore Brielle was a natural fisher, she may have been born and raised in the city but had a country girl's heart. It was love at first sight for both Brielle and Will, he brought her a butterfly habitat as a gift for their first meeting and when he helped her set it up and catch a butterfly the friendship began. She embraced Will before he left that day when both men met one another's children to which surprised Hannibal and he told Will she was much like he was and that she usually needed more time with a person before becoming affectionate. And Will was surprised by Galen being so attached to Hannibal because he wasn't really a social baby to strangers but his little blue eyes lit up like the dawn when Hannibal picked him up from his car seat. Alana of course was still gloating about how she made the perfect match and while it drove Will crazy he didn't disagree with her.

　

"You're getting antsy legs are you getting bored?" Will looked down beside him at Brielle sloshing around in the current "A little I thought I would have caught one by now"

　

Will offered a gentle smile "Do you wanna go back on the bank with your daddy?"

　

"Yeah" she gave him an innocent grin "Okay I'm getting pretty hungry and your daddy packed one heck of a lunch so what'd you say we call it a day with the fishing?"

　

"I'm sorry you didn't catch one" she said hugging his leg "Well, that's a matter of perspective Brielle. See I didn't catch a fish but I caught something better"

　

"What?" her eyes widened with wonder and excitement. "I caught you silly"

　

"No you didn't Will I've been right here the whole time" she giggled.

　

"Not always you weren't" they reeled in their lines and Will took her pole then lifted her up out of the water and kissed her cheek. Brielle laid her pigtailed head aside on his shoulder as he waded through the water to get back to the bank.

　

"Thank goodness I was getting worried about her being out there" Hannibal confessed. "You don't trust me?" Will asked leaning the poles against the tree.

　

"I do but the water is rushing and she's so tiny. I know you would do everything to prevent it from happening but as her father I still have the right to worry" he said as Will knelt down to the blanket and laid a now sleeping Brielle beside Hannibal they both stared down at her she seemed to be smiling. Will went to take Galen only to discover he too had conked out "Well, looks like we're having lunch just the two of us"

　

Hannibal nodded as Will fixed a place for Galen to lay "He has strong little legs he tried to get away from me more than once" he commented as Will laid Galen down.

　

"Yeah now that he's nine months he wants to be mobile. He's tired of lazing about just staring at the world, he's curious"

　

Hannibal unpacked the lunch and smiled at Will "What?"

　

"You are such a proud papa and he is every bit of you down to his stubborn determination"

　

Will laughed, "Hey we've only been dating for three months how do know about my stubborn determination? Because I'm going to be honest you have seen nothing yet"

　

"I'll bet I haven't but I'm both anxious and excited to see more. To know more of you"

　

Will leaned across the blanket with hand close to Hannibal's on the blanket, their faces were inches apart. They stared into one another's eyes as if they were peering into windows of each other's souls, Hannibal waited for Will to lead but instead he seemed unsure of himself "Do you think if you do it you'll be dishonoring David?"

　

The ghost of David seemed to linger with Will and it was far worse the month before as it was officially a year since he had gone. Hannibal couldn't help but be jealous of a dead man but stored away were missing pieces that would shatter Will but could possibly break his bond to David forever. He should've felt awful for wanting to ruin David and at first it wasn't like that he was just going to put the file away for safe keeping, but now he had gotten closer to Will. They chatted on the phone when they weren't able to be together, sent one another good morning and good night texts, spent weekends taking one another and their children to different places to explore. Hannibal was falling for him but there was that stubborn part of him that was fiercely loyal to David and stymied their progress as a couple. Three months together and they hadn't been sexually intimate, not that Hannibal was rushing but he longed to feel Will. To hold him in his arms to be held, he longed to know Will privately when their clothes were off and their souls were exposed. He wanted to take Will's energy into himself and lend him a part of his own. The close as they had been to physical intimacy was in their embraces and pecks on the cheek, Will couldn't even bring himself to kiss Hannibal's lips to which it was pure agony. Alana warned Hannibal not to spook Will and force him into anything because he would turn tail and run away. But for Will to get so close and deny Hannibal was unacceptable it had to be addressed.

　

Will didn't retreat but he suddenly couldn't meet Hannibal's gaze "I know he would be happy for me right now but I just feel so undone still by his loss. It's like there's two halves to my heart right now the one half is brilliant with light and life growing it began with Galen's birth and it's growing with you and Brielle being in my life now but there's the other half that remains dead with David, it's barren and raw. It's like a winter that refuses to lift and let spring in, it's where the sun never shines anymore. I'm torn down the middle Hannibal losing someone I had loved for ten years..." he couldn't finish for breaking down. Hannibal immediately rose and pulled Will into his embrace his tears staining Hannibal's shirt as he sobbed. Will turned his head aside to Hannibal's ear "...it makes me fear to lose again"

　

Hannibal didn't feel bad for pushing Will to admit that fear he needed to say it aloud and feel the pain it was the only way truly inside of Will's heart. He pulled Will apart from him to look him in the eyes, "Fear is a thief Will, it will steal life from you without using death. When we give it power over us it debilitates us and we remain frozen with it as people and time pass us by. Death is assured because no one can live forever but love is eternal it never dies Will, I'd rather love and give into it fully than let fear swallow me whole and die without it. We do not know when the clock will run out for any of us but we get to choose how we spend it and when it's over we choose how we look at it. You see ten years sadly because he died but you could see it as ten years of your life enriched with love, laughter and joy. I cannot give you David back but I promise I will give you all of me and I expect nothing less in return. Meaning I take the same risks and face the fears I have in regards to love"

　

The tears flowed from both their eyes Hannibal reached his hand out and stroked Will's cheek with the back of it then placed it on the side of his neck, his thumb rubbing back and forth in his bearded chin he pulled his head forward to press against his own. "I love you Will" Hannibal didn't look away or down he stared right into Will's eyes, Will felt himself trembling inside it felt too soon but it felt too right. It was impossible to look away and to stop himself from spewing his feelings "I love you too" Will cried harder but Hannibal reaffirmed him but holding on tighter. It was like a cramp letting go in Will's chest when he spoke of his love and fear had released him, the dark half of his heart was now healing with the vines Hannibal's love began wrapping around it holding it together and in place. Will cupped both hands on Hannibal's cheeks as their lips touched. At first it was one powerful burst but when Will pulled back he quickly took up Hannibal's space causing him to fall backwards on the blanket taking Will with him.

　

They had to be conscious of their children sleeping only a few feet away before they got into something heavier. Will laid beside Hannibal with his head on his chest while he stroked his hair Hannibal felt Will drifting off to sleep he just stared up at the trees and the sun shining through them with a look of content on his face. He was going to be the man Will truly deserved and he would make sure he never knew all the awfulness David truly was. Hannibal would protect what was his, he always did.

　


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some caution there is minor sexual content in this chapter but it's not drawn out and heavily described like in my other works. I don't wish to up the rating so I'll try to keep sex as referenced and in minor details that don't use vulgar terms. I don't want this fic to lose it's sweetness or softness.

"No Will? I was sure he'd be with you when you came to see me" Alana said opening the door to see Hannibal standing on her doorstep. She invited him in "Brielle wanted to spend some solo time with Will while Galen napped that and she loves his dogs"

  
Alana pursed her lips into a smile "They are a loveable bunch and I don't just mean the dogs. I'm so happy for you two but then again I did have the hunch that you two were so perfect together"

　

"Will said you were still bragging. I didn't doubt your judgment Alana, but you are one of the only ones who knows what I've been through"

　

"Yes, I'm aware and I know it was hard for you to put yourself out there again but Will isn't interested in money. He just wants someone to have a life and family with. I will warn you though he will change you at least he did David"

　

Hannibal grew curious at the mention of David, "How so?"

　

"Well, David was a city boy and he was determined to get Will to move there but it didn't work. Will is like...well I don't quite know how to describe him other than stubborn"

　

"I think I do. He is like coffee"

　

They took a seat at Alana's kitchen table as she slid Hannibal's cup of tea across the table to him looking at him confused "Coffee?"

　

"Yes, there three types of people in the world Alana - eggs, carrots and coffee" Hannibal held up three fingers in demonstration while he explained "Love and life are both like hot water and eggs are hard boiled in the water, carrots are made soft and coffee well coffee changes the water. Makes it something amazing"

　

"That's beautiful Hannibal. You really are in love with him aren't you?"

　

"Very. Tell me who did you meet first, David or Will?"

　

"I met Will when we were in college together but I met David before Will"

　

Hannibal nodded taking a sip of tea "And did you set them up as well?"

　

"Actually no, but they met when Will came with me to a party at a friend's house and David was there too"

　

"Did Will ever make it to New York to meet David's family?"

　

"No, David's family scattered plus both his parents are deceased. Why the interest in David?" Alana was onto Hannibal.

  
"Just curious. I only know the man from Will's perspective"

　

"He was truly one of a kind and very good man"

　

Hannibal knew in that moment Alana could never be trusted to know the truth about David either.

**

　

On the way back to Will's farm Hannibal stopped at a red light he was enjoying the rural settings when he looked across the road to see a fake floral arrangement in the shape of a heart leaned against a fence. He knew Will or Alana had put it there on David's death anniversary he narrowed his eyes at it. It still bothered him knowing what he did but having to keep it bottled up.

　

Hannibal's sister Mischa always warned him about his sneaky habits of looking into people and having to face those same people later on. Luckily for David he was dead and would never have to face Hannibal because he'd probably get the beating of a lifetime but he had to face Will and hear how grand this man was. Maybe he had changed for Will, everyone was flawed and made mistakes Hannibal tried to bear that in mind considering he had made plenty of his own.

　

He was supposed to be going back to pick up Brielle and heading home but he wanted to spend another night so he could tell Will the truth about his childhood and finally about James. Hannibal hoped Will would be understanding about why he chose to change the story of his life to a much sweeter version but he knew it was to be only truth from there on out.

　

When he got back Brielle was running through the sprinklers with the dogs and jumping into a small blue plastic kiddie pool. Will was pushing Galen on a baby swing "My how things have changed since this morning" Hannibal said waving his hand around to each of the things Will had managed to purchase in the few hours they had been apart.

　

"Hey I have lots of land and a swingset looks great on it and so does the pool. The dogs will get lots of use out of it when she goes home" Will said innocently.

　

"I'm sure. May I take over?" Will stepped aside to let Hannibal push Galen "I was thinking about staying another night and I've made arrangements with Alana she's coming this afternoon to pick up the kids so we can have a night alone"

　

"I don't know Galen hasn't spent a night away from me since birth" Will grew worried "Yes, I understand but he knows Alana. He will be alright"

　

"Okay it's just one night" they exchanged loving looks but in the back of Hannibal's mind he dreaded talking about his childhood and his ex but Will was worthy of the truth.

**

　

After dinner Will and Hannibal were laying outside in a hammock together looking up at the stars "Will I have a confession to make"

　

"What?" Will asked turning his eyes from the sky to Hannibal "I lied to you about my childhood"

　

"You lied? Which part?"

　

"My parents died when I was ten and my sister Mischa was five, our house caught fire while we were sleeping Mischa and I barely made it out but my parent's bedroom door was stuck and they were burned to death before the fire department could get there. We were raised by my grandparents who were strict and austere. They didn't show us affection and sent us to different boarding schools. My boarding school experience was much happier because I had teachers and friends who became like family to me. I learned to cook there. I'm sorry to have lied to you but I've just always been so ashamed"

　

"Why? Because you were an orphan? Don't be ashamed of that but what happened to Mischa? Where is she now?"

　

Hannibal closed his eyes as he fought back his tears "She was murdered when she was eighteen. I was in culinary school in France she had a boyfriend who was the 'If I can't have you no one else can' type. Mischa got out and was staying at friend's apartment when he broke in and raped her then snapped her neck"

　

Hannibal felt Will's hand slip into his and locked his fingers "I'm sorry Hannibal for you and Brielle"

　

"Brielle's real name is Mischa Brielle but I just couldn't bring myself to greet her everyday with that name. She looks just like my sister did at her age I sometimes wish Brielle would be able to meet her but I have told her stories and have had the courage to show her pictures"

　

"That's how people stay alive Hannibal, through the stories we tell about them. Our memories and photographs are evidence they existed and will continue on long after their bodies have turned to dust"

　

Hannibal rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around Will's torso he was no longer interested in the night sky, he only had eyes for Will "So you forgive me for lying to you?"

　

"Of course I do. I mean I get why you wanted to paint a better picture I don't fault you for that. Just don't hide important things from me okay?"

　

"Never" Hannibal responded kissing Will's cheek. He moved his face towards Hannibal's so their lips would meet. Their hands were squeezed tighter together as they kissed Hannibal could feel the tightening in his jeans, it seemed like a perfect time since their children weren't with them but he didn't want to be too pushy with Will.

　

Will was struggling with his own agony it was one of those situations he wished came with instructions on who should do what. He didn't think it was appropriate to be aroused right after they just finished talking about Hannibal's deceased sister and his rough childhood but it was growing with intensity. He wished Hannibal could just read his mind or even better make the first move towards sex.

　

"Lets go in to bed" Hannibal whispered giving him one more kiss. It was disappointing for Will but he understood that Hannibal probably wasn't feeling amourous but when they got into the house Hannibal shoved Will against the wall next to his bedroom door his hands roaming inside Will's shirt while they kissed passionately.

　

"I'm sorry I just..." Hannibal began to apologize but couldn't stop himself from kissing Will while feeling his chest and around to his back.

　

"No don't be sorry I was secretly wishing you'd make the first move. I'm a bit awkward at times I don't know when or what's appropriate"

　

They rubbed their faces aside each other as Hannibal's hands made their way down to the button of Will's jeans "Wait before we do this I have things I need to know" Will liked the direction it was heading in but he was still on the cautious side.

　

"I'll tell you anything you wish to know" Hannibal didn't move any further he held his fingers inside the top of Will's jeans.

　

"How many sex partners have you had?"

　

"Four females, two males. You?"

　

"No females and one male"

　

Hannibal looked at Will with soft eyes "David has been your only lover? No wonder you were so hesitant. I don't want to be too over zealous and force you..."

　

"Hey I'm not a porcelain vase. I'm not delicate Hannibal but yes he was my first and only, so far. Were you protected with all your partners?"

　

"Yes, when it came to vaginal and anal sex but not oral. Did you and David always stay safe?"

　

"Yes, we always protected each other"

　

"Then I will protect you now. While I do not have any on me we will just have to settle with oral sex"

　

Will gave him a naughty grin "I wouldn't call that settling"

　

"Oh?" Hannibal asked when the tables turned and Will charged forward shoving him into the opposite side of the hall and getting straight into Hannibal's pants. Hannibal's mind raced and he was bewildered from Will's sudden take charge behavior. He let out a loud groan and gasp as Will took his manhood into his mouth it was truly a great beginning to the end of the night.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_September 2010_ **

_Hannibal rolled over in the bed to reach out for James but the spot was vacant he awoke immediately. When Hannibal couldn't find him upstairs he went down to the kitchen but James wasn't there either. Hannibal figured he may have gone home he had been acting so strange in recent months so it wasn't unusual for him to start out sleeping with Hannibal but going home in the middle of the night. He opened the fridge to get the milk when he heard something smash in his downstairs office._

_Coming into the office he found James in his safe that was hidden behind a portrait of he and Mischa from when she turned sixteen "James?"_

_James froze but didn't turn around "Hannibal go back to bed"_

_"What are you doing?" Hannibal already knew but he wanted to hear James admit to it._

_"What does it look like?"_

_"Like you're stealing from me"_

_James continued to stuff bundles of money into his duffle bag along with some jewelry that belonged to Mischa "Take the money but leave my sister's jewelry"_

_"Why? She's dead Hannibal she doesn't need it"_

_Hannibal came into the room more James stopped for a moment to reveal a gun "Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you or even worse kill you"_

_"You don't think your betrayal hurts? I let you into my life James, I let you share my world. I showed you who I am all the way to the bare bones of me"_

_James looked away in shame "Believe me this wasn't easy for me. I had to be a gay man for ten months before I could get close enough to this money. I worked my ass off literally"_

_Hannibal had to restrain from tears he wasn't going to show himself any longer to James "This was a job to you?"_

_"Yes, I unfortunately had to be in the inside man. The guy on the outside my buddy will be picking me up. He hand selected you but I drew the short straw so I had to be the bait. But I can honestly say it's been worth it I got a few good blow jobs and now I'm rich. I mean this is just a drop in the bucket to you right? You're loaded Hannibal this is just a little thing. You won't miss it"_

_"Why not just ask for it? Why do this at all?"_

_"C'mon would you really have given me the money if I asked? Look this is the part where we break up it's not you, it's me I'm not really gay. And the first thing I'm going to do after this is find a woman and at this point **any** woman and I'm going to have a wild night"_

_Hannibal crossed his arms "What makes you think I won't call the police? I know what you look like and I know where you live"_

_"Okay one you may know what I look like but you don't know where I live that's not my address currently that's one from my childhood and two I have a gun Hannibal I will take you out with it so you squeal on me then you'll live in fear because I will come back but you won't know when" he aimed the gun at Hannibal lining it up with his face._

_"I'll tell you again then take the money but leave my sister's jewelry and anything else that belonged to my family. You can take the money"_

_James stopped again "Fine if it means that much to you. I suppose you should get to keep at least that since I lied to you. Fair is fair" he reached into the bag and grabbed the jewelry and returned it to the safe "You know what are you going to do with this jewelry Hannibal? You don't date women do you?"_

_"Yes, I am bi-sexual but I wouldn't give it to a lover unless she became my wife and even then I don't think I would"_

_"I had a sister too but Child Protective Services came and took her when I was nine and she went into a foster home like me but not like mine. She got adopted by two doctors while I had to live in a child mill pretty much. A foster home that just wanted the checks - they kept locks on the fridge and pantry so we couldn't just get what we wanted to eat. I was so glad to go to school they fed me breakfast and lunch but in the summer I was lucky if I got a meal at all. I had to do terrible things to get my meals always have so this was actually a lot easier than anything I've been through"_

_"It still does not excuse your behavior. You had a choice once you grew up you didn't have to keep doing terrible things to be fed or taken care of. You chose this James"_

_James turned angrily "Yeah and what the hell would you know about my choices?! You grew up with a silver spoon in your mouth! Boarding schools aren't cheap Hannibal! You went to a damn cooking school overseas that's not cheap either! Then when your grandparents took dirt naps you got all the money they had. You don't know the meaning of struggle! So don't you stand there and preach at me about choices!"_

_"I could have felt sorry for myself that I was an orphan who had to go live with my wicked grandparents, I could have nursed the wounds from the abuse I suffered at their hands before going to school but I didn't. Instead I made friends and built my own family around me then I made something of myself. You see only my success you know nothing of my failures"_

_James laughed shaking his head "You rich people are all alike you think nobody suffers quite like you. Try being a hungry child and having to let your overweight foster mother touch your genitals just to get a cereal bar then you tell me which of us had it worse"_

_He finished up filling the bag then set it on the table zipping it up Hannibal felt bad for James despite his betrayal "You won't get very far with the money James"_

_"Okay are you going to stop me because I thought we established I have a gun Hannibal see do you want me to fire a warning shot as proof it's loaded?" he held the gun up again waving it around._

_"No, I believe you but the moment your fingers touched the keypad to my safe and the fingerprints didn't match mine it alerts the security company and they call the police. They're on their way James and probably close by now"_

_"You're lying there's no such technology!" James called his bluff "There isn't if you're not wealthy"_

_"Oh now you're putting it in my face? You won't stop me Hannibal"_

_"Well then be my guest" Hannibal waved his hand toward the door. James put the bag on his shoulder and took out his cell phone to call his partner "I'm ready where are you?" Hannibal watched as James listened his face contorting he knew the other guy had bailed when he saw and heard the police coming "Shit!" he swore and hung up._

_James aimed the gun at Hannibal and walked it to him putting it in his face "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you!"_

_"I can't. I can think of a good reason you should shoot me would that help?" Hannibal seemed eeriely calm James was unraveling and in tears but he didn't ask questions "If you shoot me you'll go to prison where you'll have three meals a day and a place to sleep rent free. You are charming enough to make friends so I don't doubt you'd be able to survive in there but at least you would never have to worry about where your next meal would come from"_

_His hand began shaking but his finger stayed close to the trigger as the police were swarming outside Hannibal's house "Whether you were faking it or not is irrelevant because I wasn't. I cared about you a great deal James, I loved you. I was going to take care of you for the rest of my life. Remember all the kindness I showed you and I didn't want anything in return but your love now ask yourself did I deserve this?"_

_The gun lowered and he dropped the bag of money and the gun on the floor then proceeded to the exit he opened the front door and held his hands up to surrender. Hannibal exhaled with a long sigh as he stared down at the gun on top of the bag he had never been that close to death and didn't know how he managed to remain so calm._

**

Will woke up alone much to his disappointment he sat up in his bed wiping the sleep from his eyes the cool air hit his upper body causing him to shiver. He reached for his robe putting on and was getting ready to head out to the kitchen when Hannibal entered into the room with a tray "Get back in bed please if don't mind"

　

Will smiled "I was coming to look for you and coffee. Okay I was getting coffee first then looking for you" he laughed getting back into bed.

　

Hannibal set the tray over his knees "It's alright I don't function well without a good cup of coffee in the morning myself. Alana called this morning and she wants to take the kids to the zoo so we have a day to ourselves as well. What would you like to do?" he asked walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing back in next to Will.

　

"Wow this has never happened before usually when Alana has to watch Galen during the day for me I have errands to run or an appointment of some kind. Would you like to go fishing?"

　

Hannibal somehow knew Will's recommendation was going to be fishing "I've been before I went on a fishing boat in North Carolina in the Outer Banks I quickly learned it wasn't my thing but I will happily sit on the bank and watch you"

　

"Oh watching isn't the fun part and to be fair you were on a boat it's so much more intimate out in the stream it's therapeutic"

　

"I can think of other things that are therapeutic if you get my drift" Hannibal said with a wink.

　

Will broke into a wide smile with reddened cheeks "Alright there's that too maybe we can do both"

　

Hannibal sat up and leaned over he kissed Will's neck Will leaned into him "Don't start something you can't finish" he whispered.

　

Will closed his eyes and his mouth opened as Hannibal slipped his hand into the top of the robe. Hannibal took a small bit of Will's skin between his teeth and nipped him making Will suck in air between his teeth but he didn't put a stop to it. Will shivered as Hannibal licked his neck up to his ear he took the delicate lobe with teeth and bit down a little harder Will gasped "Hannibal" hearing him say his name with such desperation turned Hannibal on even more.

　

"I hate to be the one to stop this but we don't have protection right now"

　

"Remember we don't need it for this" Hannibal whispered diving his hand straight down Will's stomach and abdomen going into his briefs. Will threw his head back against the headboard as Hannibal took control Hannibal admired the pleasure written across Will's face. He used his free hand to open the robe up more to reveal his chest. Hannibal kissed his way from under Will's chin all the way down.

　

Will's body shook from Hannibal attention he reached his hands up to the headboard to hang on until Hannibal had finished.

**

　

After a trip to the store Will was fishing while Hannibal leaned against the tree seeking shade reading a book. It was hard to concentrate on the words on each page and Hannibal was sure he wasn't paying attention when he blurred the plot from pages four to seven he shut the book and set it aside. He watched Will casting his line he imagined the hook going right into his heart and Will reeling him in. There was still the fear that in seven months Will could change and show him what Hannibal feared were his true colors but it felt less likely.

　

Will wore his heart on his sleeve even if he tried to hide it Hannibal could tell he was deeply sensitive and insecure. He had moments of confidence that gave him the boost he needed to be aggressive, Hannibal smiled thinking of the previous night when Will took care of him first. Hannibal was used to be the one in charge but Will's stubbornness and rebelliousness was going to keep him in check and Hannibal wasn't going to mind it one bit.

　

It was as difficult for Will in the water to focus on the fish as he knew there was nothing barring him from making love to Hannibal, they took care of that with the trip to the store. He had never had this much trouble with casting his line into the rocks and getting it snagged "What the hell are you doing Graham?" he almost wasn't joking with himself. He loved David and they had a very warm sexual life together but this was different. There was something that his previous relationship didn't have and that was passion. Will didn't want to compare the two men it was unfair but there was a sweetness with David that made their love making comforting but with Hannibal there was fire and aggression it was inescapable. After casting the line a third time and it hooked against a jagged rock breaking the lure Will decided to stop and give into what he truly wanted to do.

　

Hannibal wasn't surprised when Will came up from the water and threw the pole down to the ground and began removing his clothes. He began undressing himself against the tree they both stared at one another hungrily. Once Will was nude he got down on the blanket but both he and Hannibal reached for the condoms, each wanted dominance in that moment. Will was frustrated from his bad fishing and losing a beloved lure but Hannibal didn't want to yield just yet not until they had been together a little longer "So you wanna wrestle for it?" Will asked trying to keep his hand on the box.

　

"I think we both know I'll win I promise you will relieve that tension I'll work it out of you" Hannibal said moving his hand underneath Will's on the box and he submitted and withdrew his hand. Hannibal rose to his knees and crawled to Will he first wanted to hold him with their bodies both touching before just giving in.

　

They laid with their hot flesh against one another completely melded into one creature on the blanket under the canopy. Their legs scissored into each other as they kissed their pelvises thrust towards one another Hannibal laced his fingers through Will's hair in a heated moment and yanked it hard he let out a groan "How is it you make me want you so much Will? How do you inspire such passion?" he loosened his grip and pulled Will protectively against his chest "You are mine now and I am yours. We belong to each other Will and I believe everything has always been pulling us to this relationship. Towards one another. I want you as I have wanted no other do you feel the same way?"

　

"Yes!" Will said in a heated whisper planting kisses all over Hannibal's chest dragging his bottom lip up through the hair "It's time Will I can't hold out any longer" Hannibal cried out trying to get to the condoms but Will already had one in his hand he tore the wrapper with his teeth. But he put it on Hannibal instead of himself once it was secured Will straddled him Hannibal sat up so they could be close as Will rode him but it still wouldn't be close enough for Hannibal. He was completely consumed with Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I can hear in my mind after this chapter is Rihanna's 'Love On The Brain' especially the chorus:
> 
> "Must be love on the brain  
> That's got me feeling this way  
> It beats me black and blue  
> But it f***s me so good   
> And I can't get enough  
> Must be love on the brain  
> And it keeps cursing my name  
> No matter what I do  
> I'm no good without you  
> And I can't get enough  
> Must be love on the brain"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's currently 2:02 AM where I'm at and I was in bed trying to go to sleep but this chapter kept playing in my mind and so I had to answer the call. Gonna warn you it's sad and David's sins finally come to light! Enjoy my beauties I'm going to try to go back to bed now that it is written :)

Will had never been inside a home as nice and as massive as Hannibal's there seemed to be endless corridors and rooms for just about everything. After spending some time in the downstairs library Will was heading back to check on Galen and Brielle who were both napping in the sitting room closest to the kitchen. Hannibal had some things to take care of at the restaurant which Will could tell really peeved him because he wanted the time to devote to Will.

　

As he walked through the long hall leading back to the entrance he marveled at the rare art pieces Hannibal had collected. His house seemed more to be a museum than a home and Will wasn't sure if he could see himself living there and Galen growing up there. He knew Hannibal worked hard for his wealth but Will would always be a simplistic down home boy who didn't want to be contained in the trappings of wealth.

　

He could feel it in Hannibal that he was about to ask Will to move in with him and while Will was ecstatic he just didn't see himself uprooting from Virginia and his farm. Heaven forbid he should abandon his dogs and where would he find a stream to fish? When Hannibal had decided to ask Will then Will would counter offer for Hannibal to change scenery but in the end it most likely would come down to a compromise and they'd have to find something in between.

　

Will was leaving the hallway when the very last door was cracked it hadn't been that way when he had gone to the library. "Hannibal?" he peeked inside hoping his lover had returned but it he was disappointed. He noticed a huge portrait hanging above a mantel it was a young Hannibal and who he guessed to be Mischa, they were identical it made Will smile even though they looked serious he loved how Hannibal had his hand on her shoulder protectively. Looking around there were boxes all with the words "To Be Destroyed" written in Hannibal's handwriting in marker he figured they were files from the open cabinets. Coming around the desk Will noticed how neat Hannibal had everything arranged there wasn't a paper clip out of place or unaccounted for he was a perfectionist, Will was a bit on the messy side to which Hannibal had figured out after they slept together in the bed and Will had his clothes strewn all about.

　

He saw a photograph of Hannibal with his parents he looked no more than four or five he was sitting on his mother's lap with a precious smile, one that he had seen Brielle with and his infant sister in his father's arms. Mr. Lecter was a handsome man and Will could see a lot of him in Hannibal when he put it down a file on the desk that was underneath two others caught his eye. He saw the letters Gr and upon uncovering it revealed his name Graham, William. Will looked confused until he opened the front flap and began reading it was a file compiled by a private detective.

　

"Will?" Hannibal called for him as he came into the house but Will was lost in the file about himself and his life from early on to most recent. "Will, what are you doing in here?" Hannibal's heart raced in his chest as he found Will where he once found James but Will wasn't in the safe but he had something far worse in his hands.

　

"What the hell is this Hannibal?" he asked looking up from the pages "Will, you must understand after James I didn't want to take a chance..."

　

"You had me investigated? Jesus! You know I thought about doing this to you but I gave you the benefit of the doubt! And you weren't even going to tell me that you did it"

　

"Will, I'm sorry but I'm having it destroyed I don't need to collect these files anymore on people. I'm learning to trust again" Hannibal came more into the room he had to get the file from Will before he discovered David's sins.

　

"This is unbelievable you had every detail of my life scrutinized. You even managed to dig up my parking ticket from ten years ago! What for?! And why keep it from me that you looked into me?"

　

"Give me the file Will and lets just burn it. It didn't come up with anything anyways but I only did it in case you and I hit it off I wanted to know who I was allowing into mine and my daughter's life" Hannibal reached out for the file but Will refused to let it go.

　

"No, I want to know what else you found. I want to see all the things you could've asked me about and I would've been more than open and honest with you about"

　

"Will, that is a bad idea" Hannibal warned him as he turned pages "Oh yeah? Why? If you didn't find anything then what's the harm in me looking into my background hmm?"

　

"It's not your background I'm worried about you seeing" Hannibal looked down at the floor as Will glared at him "Are you referring to David? You had some private detective look into my dead boyfriend?!"

　

"No, it's information he came across during his search. Please just give me the file before you get hurt"

　

"Get hurt? Why would I get hurt?" Will glanced down and read the pages once more. His stomach began to churn with sickness as read page after page about David and his true self.

　

"No, these are lies!"

　

"I wish that were true Will but I checked into them and they are every bit as true as they are in black and white. David wasn't who you thought he was"

　

Will shut the file and came to Hannibal he tried to pull Will in his embrace but Will slapped the file into his chest "I don't want to ever see you again. Don't call me and don't bother Alana about me either"

　

Hannibal felt a sharp pain rip through his heart as Will began walking away he tried to reach for him but Will jerked away from him "Do not touch me **ever** again! You knew the truth and you held it from me even after you promised not to lie about the important things"

　

"Will, please I cannot bear to be without you. I didn't want to tarnish your memory of David that's why I was going to destroy this so you would never know about him"

　

Tears welled up in Will's eyes "Well, I wouldn't have if it weren't for you so yeah I guess I can say I wish I never met you that way I'd still be ignorant. Stay away from me Hannibal I'm as good with a gun as I am with fishing pole in case you get any ideas about coming to my house"

　

"Will!" Hannibal shouted but he left the room and every step he took after took him farther out of Hannibal's life. It was over and all because Hannibal hadn't learned his lessons.

**

　

"Will, it's late are you okay?" Alana said as she yawned opening her door "No, I'm not okay Alana. I broke up with Hannibal" he said through immense tears bringing Galen's carseat inside.

　

"What? Why? What happened?" she was shocked to fully awake. Will put Galen down in the living room then went into the kitchen with Alana as she put on coffee. "He had me investigated Alana by a private detective"

　

Alana didn't look surprised "You knew?" Will asked defensively "No, no I didn't I'm just not surprised Hannibal would do that after what happened with his ex"

　

"That's no excuse!"

　

"Okay so what did he find out? There's nothing in your past that I know of that's damning" Alana said taking a seat across from him and taking his hand into hers.

　

"It's not me he found things out about, it was David"

　

Her eyes widened "Really? What could he have possibly have found out about David?" she tried to find humor in it because she figured she knew David pretty well enough that there couldn't have been anything too serious in his history.

　

"His name wasn't David Lynskey, it was Patrick Mulhaven. He was from New York City that was the only truth he told" Will paused because he knew this would sicken Alana.

　

"Will please whatever it is tell me"

　

"He molested teenage boys Alana. Ranging in ages from 12 to 15 there were multiple charges filed against him not just in New York but in Pennsylvania and some even in Maryland but he changed his name when he moved to Virginia"

　

Alana looked grief stricken she placed her hand over her heart "Oh dear God! Did he ever get convicted of these crimes?"

　

"No, there was always some technicality or the boys would retract their statements but my gut says that he did it. Alana, the man I loved was a sick pedophile and to think I wanted to have children with him. How stupid am I?" Will broke down.

　

Alana leaned forward and took Will into her arms "No! Will do not blame yourself okay? You did nothing wrong and you didn't know" he made her whole body shake as he sobbed but she held onto him fiercely. Will was shattered and she didn't know if he'd ever be able to be put back together properly again.

**

　

Two days had passed and Will hadn't left his house not even to go out fishing he would let the dogs out to run and let them back in but that was as close as he had come to the outdoors. Hannibal had tried to call him so he turned his phone off but he knew unfortunately Alana couldn't get through to him either.

　

He laid on his couch most of the time when he wasn't taking care of Galen sighing and groaning from the pain Hannibal's snooping had inflicted. The what if's were starting to kill him slowly, what if David hadn't been in the accident and got to be there to help him raise Galen would he have waited until Galen was a preteen and began molesting him. The thoughts made him literally ill and he vomitted violently when he remembered making love to him and knowing he touched boys and coerced them into sexual acts.

　

Sleeping on the couch on the second night the dogs began raising hell as they heard someone pull into the driveway. Will wiped his eyes to see headlights go off he grabbed his glasses and got up he thought it was Hannibal he was ready to fight the moment he set foot on his porch but it was two men but Will couldn't make out their faces. He watched from the window until they got on the porch they opened the storm door then one of them knocked.

　

Will turned on the porch light and opened the door to be faced with a gun "Mr. Graham may we come in?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

Will stood at his door with his hands up "Who are you?" the second man came into view and Will recognized him "Rafael?" it was Hannibal's sous chef "Are you going to invite us in?" the man with the gun persisted but everything in Will didn't want this man in his home near his son with a gun but he had to allow them in he couldn't risk getting shot and Galen losing his father.

　

"That's very nice of you Mr. Graham or may I call you Will?"

　

"Who are you and what'd you want?" Will asked as Rafael came behind Will and bound his hands with rope then sat him down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm James, I'm sure Hannibal told you all about me. I was unforgettable" he introduced himself with a sinister smile.

　

"Yes he did but I thought you were in prison?"

　

"I was but Hannibal was right I was so charming in there I made all kinds of friends not just inmates but guards too. It took some doing but I escaped granted I have to give some of my fortune over to those who helped me out but it's worth it. You mind if I get myself a snack? Had to stop eating for a while to lose weight to fit into tight spaces" James said going into Will's fridge.

　

"Yeah help yourself. You must be the man that was supposed to pick James up that night when he was stealing from Hannibal" he turned his attention to Rafael.

　

Rafael went to speak but James turned around with the carton of orange juice and narrowed his eyes at him Rafael retreated to the sofa to pet the dogs "I take it he's here against his will as well?" Will turned back to James.

　

"Rafael and I grew up in the same foster home we have been thick as thieves since childhood but homeboy over here rolled over on me kept that cushy job because he got a promotion to sous chef. Let me get your opinion Will what do you think of a friend that forgets all about you once you in the box? He's out here riding around in a Mercedes and eating filet mignon and I had to suck that guy's dick an I don't even prefer men"

　

Will swallowed a hard lump "Well, I don't think that's a very good friend but he had to survive just like you"

　

"Hold up, hold up, hold up! HOLD UP!" Will grew nervous as James came to him with the gun "He ran like a coward when he heard the sirens and I got arrested and fingerprinted. I didn't rat him out and I could have"

　

"Then maybe you should have, maybe you still can" Will spoke in haste "Nah Rafael is an asshole but he's my homie I forgive him" James said winking at Rafael who just kept his head down. He went back into the fridge for things to make a sandwich "So have you guessed why we're at your house?"

　

"Well if I were you I'd use me to bait Hannibal into giving you money"

　

"This dude gets me see if I were gay I think I'd like a guy like you. Rafael says you're not some stuck up rich prick. You're just a simple guy and that's why I don't want to hurt you Will but don't let my smile and nice talk fool you if I have to put bullet in you, I won't hesitate"

　

Will nodded "So lets not make it come to that. My phone is on the side table beside Rafael and the lock code is 1018 it's my son's birthday month and day"

　

"Yeah that's real nice you're cooperating. Where is your baby?"

　

"In his crib asleep please I do not want to see myself or my son harmed nor my dogs. I will cooperate and get you what you want there's no need for the gun or to restrain me" Will promised but James shook his head.

　

"No, I like you but I'm not stupid. I can't let you go but no harm shall come of anyone as long as Hannibal delivers. Rafael get me the phone it's time to ring my ex and make my demands"

**

　

Hannibal was surprised to see Alana at his door late at night "How could you Hannibal?" her hand flew across his face. He held his stinging cheek as she barged into his home "Hello to you too Alana"

　

"I get it you have trust issues but leaving something like that lying around?"

"It wasn't supposed to be lying around! My housekeeper Charlotte was instructed to take all the files and box them up she hadn't gotten around to that one" he put his hands into his robe pocket.

　

"He has completely isolated himself Hannibal and I am afraid of where this dark direction is going to take him"

　

"Relax Will isn't going to go off the rails he has Galen to keep him straight but what are you angrier about? How it's affecting Will or how it's affecting yourself? You both had seemed to worship David"

　

Alana's face scrunched up "I didn't worship David but I thought I knew him! Who do you think you are Hannibal? Dragging people's shame into the light but you would never permit anyone to do such a thing to you. And if the shoe were on the other foot and Will had conducted a search on you then you would have locked him out of your life. Barred him and don't try to say you wouldn't!"

　

"You're absolutely right I wouldn't have allowed Will to get close if I knew he had done the same thing to me. I am truly sorry Alana and I have tried to call Will to apologize but he has turned his phone off and threatened to shoot me if showed up at his house"

　

"Shoot you? Will doesn't even own a gun he just wanted you to stay away and he knew you most likely wouldn't. I don't know what to be more pissed off about David being what he was or you knowing about it and not saying anything"

　

"Put yourself in my position Alana, I wanted to be with Will and if I had crashed his loving memories of David he wouldn't have stayed but what good did it do me?"

　

Alana sighed frustratingly "Okay I get it you wanted to protect him but give Will time to process this new information and he will come around to see that you were doing what you thought was right. He's not completely unreasonable"

　

Hannibal came to Alana and wrapped his arms around her "I'm dying inside Alana missing him. I don't want to wait him out I want to go there and even if we fight it beats being ignored and frozen out"

　

She enclosed him into her embrace "I'm telling you waiting him out is the best thing if you go there it can cause further damages. He will come back Hannibal"

　

"Can you promise me that?" he whispered when his home line began ringing. He pulled away from Alana to go into the office to answer it the caller ID showed it was Will "It's him" he said to Alana "Well what are you waiting for answer it" she encouraged. "Will..."

　

"I don't think so but he's okay for now"

　

There was no mistaking that snarly voice he had spent ten months hearing it tell him lies "James? How did you find Will? What have you done with him? So help me if you hurt him or his son..."

　

"Easy there Hannibal don't worry your pretty little head Will is just fine and the baby is too but I still have a bone to pick with you. I want what I was denied eight years ago but this time I have tacked on interest and I want a million dollars Hannibal. No cops and no bullshit you bring me the money to Will Graham's house and in exchange he lives"

　

Hannibal stood silent for a moment the rage inside him growing "Hannibal?? You there?"

　

"Alright I'll bring you the money but I don't keep it in my house I have to wait for the bank to open. Do not hurt either of them! Let me hear Will's voice"

　

There was silence on the other end just James's breathing but then he heard the phone being passed "Hannibal?"

　

"Will! Are you alright??" his heart burned hearing the fear in Will's voice "Yeah for now please just get him the money"

　

"I am going to I will not let anything happen to you" but Will didn't say anything else but he heard James snorting with laughter "That is so romantic and disgusting. Have you forgotten about me already Hannibal? Moved on to this country bumpkin? See you soon lover" James gave him a kiss over the phone before hanging up.

　

Hannibal threw the phone off the desk along with everything else Alana stepped back in fear "What's going on?"

　

"James he's managed to get out of prison and he has Will and Galen hostage"

　

"Hannibal you have to call the police"

　

Hannibal spun wildly towards her "No! I am not risking his or Galen's lives. All he wants is a million dollars I can spare that"

　

"Yeah and what happens when he's burned through that million? He'll come back Hannibal and he'll do this again and next time he might have Brielle but how the hell does he even know about Will??"

　

"I don't know but I think the man that was on the outside has been on the inside the whole time but in a different capacity. Listen I need you to stay here with Brielle she won't suspect anything is wrong if you're here. I'm going to get the money and get Will do **not** call the police Alana promise me you will not"

　

She was looking uncertain but Hannibal grabbed her up "Alana promise me you will let me handle this my way"

　

Alana had a bad feeling but she didn't want to see any harm befall Will or Galen "I promise."

　

　

 


	11. Chapter 11

Alana came downstairs in the early morning hour to hear Hannibal conversing with a mysterious man she remained out of sight so she could listen "Vincent said you needed someone quickly"

  
"Yes, it's an urgent situation there is a baby and a his father involved so I do not want any risks to them"

　

"I promise you I won't move until it's clear"

　

"Good but I want you to do one thing for me. This is James I want him alive the other man I don't care do what you have to"

　

"What do you want me to do with James?"

　

"Take him to this address, secure him and wait for me"

　

Alana covered her mouth and bolted back up the stairs when she heard them exiting Hannibal's office. She waited along the wall at the top of the stairs "Remember James must be alive, he can be wounded but nothing critical take the money as your payment"

　

She couldn't get a good look at the man as he was wearing a hat and sunglasses. Alana felt conflicted and still wanted to call the police but she couldn't go back on her promise but maybe she could reason with Hannibal.

　

Alana found Hannibal in the kitchen making coffee "Listen I don't know what you're about to do but I just wish you wouldn't"

　

He didn't seem phased or moved by her knowing about his plans, because Alana didn't know what all he had planned "I appreciate your concern Alana but I have a handle on this"

　

"It's one thing to give him the money and call the police to catch him after he leaves but to have a hit man...God I can't even believe you know such people"

　

He poured her a cup of coffee then slid it across the counter "Wealth and notoriety often comes with enemies and you need people in your corner for instances like this. I promise you no harm will come to Will or Galen. I will meet death Alana before either of them meet harm"

　

She was still in knots "What if it goes wrong? What if it doesn't go according to plan? What then?"

　

"James is a lot things Alana but he really just wants the money. He may shoot me for going to prison but he doesn't really want to get his hands too dirty. Trust me please"

　

Alana bit her bottom lip nervously as she traced the handle of her coffee cup like a trigger "I want to Hannibal but I have a bad feeling. What are you going to do with James after your guy captures him?"

　

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. He won't be missed Alana believe me. I know what I'm doing" he said finishing his cup of coffee then leaving the kitchen but Alana grabbed his sleeve "That's what I'm afraid of."

**

　

Will saw daylight breaking he hadn't fallen asleep he was still in the chair. Rafael took Will's dogs outside while he had a cigarette and James, Will thought had gone into his bedroom to go to sleep while Rafael stood guard of him. He heard James's footsteps coming down the hall and he heard Galen beginning to get fussy but he was closer than his crib to Will. Fear shot down Will's spine like lightening striking a tree "Aww ain't he the cutest? He looks just like you" James came holding Galen with the gun next to his little face. "Please let me feed my son" he had to keep his cool "You can aim the gun at my head but please let me feed him"

　

"Where's this little fella's mom?" James bounced him around with the gun moving making Will wish he could get free and strangle James to death.

　

Rafael entered back into the house "Yo James what the hell man?! Don't be holding this man's baby with a gun to his face! Give him to man" Rafael rushed over and took Galen from James's hands "Daddy says he needs a feeding" James nodded towards the kitchen. Will could breathe again knowing Galen was safe but James still had his gun on Will "You didn't answer my question where's his mom?"

　

"I don't know now she was just a surrogate mother. She agreed not to have anything to do with him"

　

"Damn that must've been expensive but hey it looks like it was worth it he's the spitting image of you"

　

All Will wanted was for nine o'clock to come so Hannibal could get the psycho his money so he would be on his way "So why or how did you choose Hannibal?"

　

"That was Rafael he got a job at that fancy restaurant of his as dishwasher at first but then one day they were short a cook so Hannibal gave him a shot. From then on he learned so much about Hannibal and his tastes so I could look and act the part"

　

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you chose him"

　

"Because he's a rich piece of shit who won't be missing none of this money. His whole life he has had shit handed to him didn't have to work too hard for it..."

　

"Oh so you're punishing him for being wealthy. You don't know Hannibal you didn't even scratch the surface of him. He doesn't thumb his nose at you or anyone else in a lower social position, he tries to help others" Will knew he should've just stayed silent but he hated James and not just for having a gun near his son's face but how he did Hannibal, for feeling like Hannibal owed him because he had a raw deal in life. James pistol whipped Will across the face "Shut your damn mouth! You think you know him so well? He put it up my butt too doesn't make you an expert"

　

Will laughed a little, "Is that all you think gay relationships are? We love like heterosexuals do and we have intimacy beyond sex as well. Just because you laid in his bed and had his body doesn't mean you got to know him as a human being. I don't know what he was like before he had a daughter..."

　

"Whoa wait up, Rafael you didn't tell me Hannibal has a daughter. You been holding out on me well I will have to give him a congratulatory bullet now won't I?"

　

Rafael hung his head as he fed Galen, he wanted to leave Brielle out of it she was all Hannibal had left in the world that meant anything to him. In fact Rafael was truly trying to put that awful night behind him as Hannibal while never personal with him did see potential in him and placed a great deal of trust. It was all about to be flushed down the drain and his life ruined all because James wanted revenge.

　

"Please don't hurt him just take his money and go as far away as you can get"

　

"Wow you really have fallen in love with him haven't you? Yeah I'll admit he can be such a sweet and tender man but don't let all that fool you. You know him as a sheep but you best be looking for a zipper because he's wolf, teeth that'll tear you limb from limb. You wouldn't believe who he associates with or has in his pocket"

　

"If that's so then shouldn't you fear him?"

　

James leaned down and put his face into Will's "I fear no one."

　

　

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it the final chapter!! I knew it probably wasn't going to be a long one but it was fun to write and get some feels out and play in the Hannigram universe trust me I will be back with another Hannigram fic soon. Thank you ALL so much for reading, reviewing and all the kudos! <3

Hannibal put his car in park in Will's driveway he glanced over at the bag of money in the passenger's seat then looked down at his phone it didn't get great service where Will lived but enough for a text message to come through. He looked away for a moment to see if he could get a glimpse into the house but James had shut the curtains which made Hannibal nervous he didn't know what he was walking into. Finally the phone buzzed he slid the screen up then opened the message it was from the man he hired and was confirming he was in place, it was time to put the past where it belonged.

　

He took a deep breath before getting out of the car with the money his first priority was to make sure Will was safe and then later he'd take care of James once and for all. Hannibal opened the storm door but before he could knock Rafael greeted him it was James's way of throwing Hannibal a curve ball. It was then he knew who the other man was that hand selected him for James but Hannibal couldn't worry about that now because James and Rafael didn't know what lay in wait for them, Rafael would get his for betraying Hannibal. "You look incredible a sight for sore eyes" James said as Hannibal entered the house.

　

"What an odd thing to say after we haven't seen one another in almost eight years"

　

"Not you the bag. Give it to me" James came around the kitchen counter for it but Hannibal withheld "First I see Will and Galen to make sure they're okay"

　

James growled "Fine they're in the nursery the baby was getting on my nerves. Oh you don't believe me? Here" James turned on Galen's baby monitor he heard Galen cooing but didn't hear Will. He went to walk back towards Galen's nursery when James put the gun in his face "The money, give it to me"

　

Hannibal took the bag off his shoulder and handed it to James "That's a good boy Hannibal this will do nicely for a first installment"

　

Hannibal wanted to smirk because there was never going to be another installment but he would let James believe he had a victory over him "Fine whatever you want just stay the hell away from Will and his son"

　

"Yeah okay but if you don't cooperate and jump when I say little froggy I might just come after your daughter"

　

Rage boiled in Hannibal's blood but he just kept telling himself later would be his own pay off "I won't fail to comply James"

　

"I know you won't. Life is precious isn't it? Love is even more so I'll be in touch Hannibal" James winked as he and Rafael went out the front door. Hannibal rushed into the nursery but when he opened the door all he saw was Galen in his crib but Will was nowhere to be found. James had double crossed him "WILL!" Hannibal charged out of the room but he heard a gunshot go off outside he tore out the front door his heart pounding in his ears. James was spinning wheels to get out of Will's driveway as Rafael lay bleeding on the ground. Hannibal rushed to him dropping on his knees "Where the hell is Will?" he gave no regard for Rafael's life.

　

"In the trunk..." he said weakly as blood began pouring from the corner's of his mouth. "SHIT!" Hannibal had to get through to his hired man before he disabled James he was most likely going to wreck the car after James was wounded. He ripped his car door open and grabbed his phone but there was no signal at all "NO!" Hannibal stood at his car trying desperately to think about what to do. He couldn't leave Galen alone nor did he want to leave Rafael dying on Will's lawn it was time for Hannibal to go to work. Hannibal started by dragging Rafael down to the barn he examined the wound James most likely hit one of Rafael's vital organs he wasn't going to live. Hannibal dragged him to a tarp and wrapped him up in it then put pressure over his face so he would suffocate and die faster.

　

Running back into the house he gathered Galen up and put him in his carseat he would take him to the neighbor down the road that Will was friends with at least he'd be out of harm's way. He banged frantically on the neighbor's door "Yes?" it was a elder woman by the name Nancy "Hello Mrs. Parks I hate to bother you but do you think you can keep an eye on little Galen? Will had to run an errand and I have to help him with it"

　

She looked out her door to Hannibal's car "Where is William?"

　

"Uh he ran into a problem in town and I'm going to help him but Galen sure could use a nice quiet place to nap. He would've asked Alana but she's out of town" Hannibal was coming apart at the seams he was going to make James suffer for kidnapping Will.

　

"Sure bring him on in"

　

"Thank you you're an angel" Hannibal brought Galen in and set his carseat down "Don't worry baby I'm going to get daddy back I promise" he kissed him on the forehead then handed her the diaper bag "How long do you think this will take?"

　

"Not long at all ma'am" Hannibal offered a reassuring smile as he got back into his car. Hannibal raced down the road to the rendezvous point that James was supposed to be disabled when his phone was going off it was his guy "Hello?"

　

"I only found James where's the other guy?"

　

"James betrayed him and shot him he's at Will Graham's house use the address I gave you, you'll find him in the barn. Clean up after me but where's the car?"

　

"He didn't get very far from where I fired at him it's in the woods. I already have a guy on it"

　

"Alright I have to get something out of the trunk first but you keep that son of a bitch alive!" Hannibal hung up the phone as he was looking into the opposite of the road for where the car derailed into the woods. It was a half mile from where the bullet was fired from Hannibal pulled his car over to the shoulder and got out.

　

He ran through the path that the car had made until he found it smashed against a tree he went into the driver's seat and got the keys from the ignition then opened the trunk. Will had bled everywhere in the trunk "Will!?!" Hannibal removed the tape from his lips "Hey what happened? He wrecked the car"

　

"Shh don't talk okay? I'm going to get you help" Hannibal could see several entry wounds James had shot Will he probably put up a fight.

　

"Galen...where's Galen?"

　

"Galen's fine he's with your neighbor how many times were you shot?"

　

"That's the funny part those aren't bullet wounds he stabbed me and said he wanted to play a game and if I hadn't died by the time he made it to his destination he'd let me go. Where is he now?"

　

"He's not here but don't worry he'll be caught. I'm calling for help so stay alert" Hannibal took out his phone and dialed 911.

　

"Hannibal...I'm so sorry for blaming you...I just..."

　

"Will stop talking baby you need to focus just on breathing okay?"

　

Will's vision was becoming blurry and his hand was loosening it's grip on Hannibal's "Will?!" Hannibal cradled the phone in between his neck and ear as he held onto Will "Please don't die on me..."

**

　

Will blinked his eyes a few times to see Alana standing beside his bed with Galen in her arms and Brielle holding her hand. Brielle had a bright balloon in her hand "Will you're okay" she beamed. Tears ran down Alana's cheeks "Oh my God I was so scared"

　

"Where's Hannibal?"

　

"I don't know he said he had some things to take care of but he wanted us to be here to greet you when you woke up"

　

Brielle set the balloon on the table then reached her arm as best she could across Will's torso and laid her head on him he smiled running his fingers through her silky brown hair. He heard Galen making loud noises trying to get his attention "Hey you oh how daddy wants to hold you right now but I don't think I can move very well"

　

"No you're chest and abdomen looks like Frankenstein right now let them seal up a little better before you try to sit up. Here give daddy a kiss" Alana leaned him down and Will pecked his slobbery lips her mom Beverly entered "Thank goodness you're alright William I baked you some of my chocolate chunk cookies"

　

Will smiled "Thank you I'm going to have to keep count of those it seems" he said as they all eyed Brielle rubbing her little hands together eyeing the basket they laughed "Mom, would you mind taking Galen and Brielle for a little walk?"

　

"No, not at all. Come Brielle lets take Galen outside and I'll take to you to the memorial gardens they have such beautiful flowers this time of year"

　

Once they left Alana pulled up a seat "So obviously you lied about not knowing where Hannibal is or what he's doing"

　

"I don't know exactly where he is but I have a good idea what he's doing and I think if you think about it you will too"

　

A part of Will knew what Hannibal was doing and he knew James didn't just wreck the car on his own. He would feign ignorance and defend Hannibal no matter what because he knows that he or his son would not have been alive if not for him so whatever he was doing Will didn't want to know all the ugly details. Ignorance was truly blissful.

**

　

James fluttered his eyes as he was coming Hannibal was in his field of vision "Hello James. You're probably feeling a little disoriented don't worry it'll wear off but bad news you're going to feel the pain"

　

"Where am I?"

　

"Some place no one will hear you scream and after all that you've done to me I deserve to savor your screams. Your cries will be like a symphony to my ears. Every last drop of blood I spill will be retribution. There will be no getting away this time and no prison - you had it too good and you took it all for granted. So go ahead James scream as loud as you want it only inspires me" Hannibal grinned as he ran at James's hanging body with kitchen knife.

**

　

"Good morning" Hannibal was by Will's bed the following morning he had brought so many floral arrangements that his hospital room looked like a florist shop "Morning"

　

Hannibal took Will's hand "I am sorry that the awfulness of my past leaked into your life and nearly took it but I have reckoned with it"

　

Will didn't dare ask what he meant he just wanted to trust Hannibal blindly he kissed the back of his hand "I love you Will and I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again"

　

"I love you too and I want to put this behind us" it was better just to move on than to dwell on either of their pasts. "Good because I have been looking for properties in between Virginia and Maryland trying to find the right middle"

　

"Well, obviously I need a big and private space preferably with fishing and for dogs. I don't have enough dogs yet"

　

Will making future plans made Hannibal smile "And of course we need lots area for the kids to play, we need swingsets and all kinds of things for them to play on. You'll want a giant kitchen probably"

　

"Anything you want so long as it's you and I."

 


End file.
